The Revenge of the Queen
by euzkaldunak
Summary: David is arrested by the suits and taken back to Wonderland. Alice must go and bring him back home. **Suggestions are welcome and could be very appreciated. Thanks! :
1. Chapter 1: Back Through the Glass

**The Revenge of the Queen**

This story takes place 4 years after "Alice".

Chapter 1:

Alice was walking as quickly as she could without actually running. She was extremely anxious to get home to her husband, David. She marched her way up the two flights of stairs to their apartment, eagerly placed her key in the lock, and opened the door.

"David? David, are you home? We need to talk. I have some good news."

Alice had a huge grin on her face as she looked around her apartment, calling her husband's name.

"David? Well, that's weird. He was supposed to be here."

Alice jumped as she heard hollering in the alleyway below. She ran to the window to see two men in black suits dragging her husband between them.

"DAVID," Alice yelled, panicking, "Oh, my God!"

Alice quickly ran back down the stairs to catch up with the men.

"David, what is going on here?," she asked her husband.

David struggled to get away from the men, "Alice, I can honestly say that I don't have the slightest idea."

Alice noted the markings on the men's jackets. Each one had a black spade and a number on their lapels. These weren't just any men, these men were from Wonderland!

"Suits? But, what do they want with you," Alice said.

"I told you, I don't know."

"Excuse me, sir," Alice said to the men, "where are you taking my husband?"

"Your husband, ma'am, is under arrest," one of the suits said.

"Under arrest? For what?," Alice shouted.

"For crimes against the crown of Wonderland and for trying to escape the law."

"That's ridiculous," the Hatters shouted in unison.

"Who ordered this?," Alice said.

"The Queen of Hearts."

"The Queen of Hearts?," Alice said.

The two looked at each other in bewilderment.

"That's impossible," David said.

"I thought she herself was in prison," Alice said. "How can she be giving out arrest warrants? She doesn't have power anymore! There is no WAY that the king would approve this!"

"Listen, ma'am, we are just following orders and if you have any problem with it, you'll have to take it up with the proper authorities." The men kept their eyes straight ahead as they walked towards the Looking Glass.

"You bet I will! This is absurd!," Alice began screaming louder and louder.

"Alice, help me out here, please," David said.

"Don't worry, honey, I'll talk to Jack."

The men made it to the Looking Glass and jumped right in without even flinching. Alice stopped right in front of it.

_Not again._

She held her breath as she stepped through the mirror.


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion

Chapter 2: Reunion

Alice fell for, what seemed like, forever. She finally landed on her back in a field completely filled with yellow flowers, ones that must have been a special Wonderland-only breed. They certainly didn't look like any flowers Alice had ever seen before. The sky was extremely blue and there wasn't a single cloud in sight.

_Well, this certainly doesn't SEEM like Wonderland._

Alice looked around in every direction. Finally, she saw a small cottage and a barn. It looked like something straight out of Medieval times. There was smoke coming out of the chimney and a beautiful grey-white horse in the corral. Suddenly, a familiar-looking figure came out of the front door.

_Charlie?_

Alice watched as the man went over to pet the horse on the nose, draw a bucket of water from the well, and start filling the trough.

_Charlie!_

Alice grinned as she stood and ran towards the man.

"Charlie," Alice shouted as she drew closer. "Charlie!"

Charlie whipped around to see a woman running towards him. She had long brown hair, a blue blouse, black skinny jeans, and black biker boots.

"No, it can't be," Charlie uttered to himself.

"Charlie!"

"Oh, it is," Charlie said. He ran to meet Alice halfway through the field. "Alice!"

Alice felt as if she was running in slow motion. Finally, the two reached each other and met in a huge hug. Charlie looked around, trying to find the missing person.

"Where's the harbinger?", Charlie said, using his old nickname for David. Originally, the name had been used as more of an insult towards him, but now, Charlie used it as a term of endearment.

Alice's smile faded a little.

"That's why I'm here. He's been arrested."

"Arrested? By whom?," Charlie asked.

"A pair of suits. They came all the way to my world to arrest David and bring him here."

"Why, in the name of all that's good, would the king want to have David arrested?"

"He wouldn't. The suits said it was the Queen of Hearts."

"The Queen?," Charlie said.

"Yeah, Jack's mother. Is that possible? Last I heard, she was in prison."

"Well, she was. Unfortunately, though, she seems to have escaped."

"Escaped?," Alice exclaimed. "When? How?"

"Nearly a month ago. There are still quite a few people around here that are loyal to her, so others have theorized that they helped her. Ever since then, many members of the Resistance have been mysteriously disappearing," Charlie said with an air of mystery.

"Well, what does Jack think of all this?", Alice asked.

"The King? I haven't the slightest. All I know is that he has sent many of his men out in search of her and her suits."

"I've gotta go talk to him. Maybe his men can help find my husband."

"I'll go with you. I've been longing for a bit of an adventure," Charlie said, gallantly.

Alice chuckled, "All right then. Come on. Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3: All the King's Men

Chapter 3: All the King's Men

Alice and Charlie finally arrived at the palace. Two guards met them at the gate.

"Can we help you?", said the first guard.

"Uh...yeah," Alice said, "we're here to see the king."

The guards looked at each other and chuckled.

"Not anyone can just go and see the king. What's your name?", said the second guard.

"My name is Alice and this is Charlie, the White Knight."

"THE Alice?", asked the first guard, "The same Alice who destroyed the casino and got the queen thrown in jail?"

Alice and Charlie looked at each other and smiled.

"The sure sounds like me," Alice said.

The first guard turned around and unlocked the gate. Another guard came from inside to speak to the gate guards. The first guard whispered in the third guard's ear.

"Ah," the third guard said, "follow me. I will take you to the thrown room.

"Thank you," Alice said.

They were led down a long, corridor with windows all along the sides.

"This is beautiful," Alice said.

"Thank you," said the guard. "When the Royal Architects were designing the new palace, the king decided that he wanted it to be full of natural light. Show off the beauty of Wonderland."

"Good thinking," Alice said.

At the end of the corridor, there were two large doors.

"Wait here. I'll announce you," said the guard.

"Thank you," said Alice.

The guard went inside and a couple moments later, the doors opened to reveal a magnificent throne room overlooking the lake. There were no walls, except for the ones that held the doors. All the rest, were just windows. There were two rows of chairs facing each other, where the king's advisors sat. At the top of these rows, there were two large, heart-shaped thrones. The king sat in the one on the left and on the right, sat his queen. The room almost reminded Alice of the Queen's old throne room. Same basic design and size, but this one was much more inviting.

The king rose to greet them as Alice and Charlie walked in the room.

"Alice!", Jack said.

"Jack."

"Your Majesty," Charlie said with a dramatic deep bow.

Jack bowed back and hugged Alice.

"It's so good to see you again," Jack said.

"Yeah, it's good to see you, too. I just wish it was under happier circumstances," Alice said.

"What do you mean?"

"Look, is there someplace where we could talk a bit more privately? I don't want to cause too much of a scene."

"Yes, of course. Gentlemen," Jack turned to his advisors, "may we be left alone, please."

"Of course, Your Majesty."

The men spoke in unison and all left the room. The only person left was Jack's queen, who Alice was just now getting a good look at.

"Well, now that we're alone, Alice, of course you remember my wife?"

The Duchess rose to come and greet Alice.

"Yes, of course I do," Alice smiled.

"It's good to see you again, Alice," said Duchess, as the two met in a hug.

"And it's good to see you. Wow, so, you guys actually did it, huh?"

"Yes, we decided that it was silly for us to continue to beat around the bush," Jack said as he took his wife's hand and kissed it. The two linked elbows and led Alice and Charlie so they could all sit in the advisors' chairs.

"So, Alice, to what do we owe this visit?," Jack asked.

Alice sat, "David's been arrested."

"David?," Jack asked.

"Hatter? My husband?"

"Oh, yes, that's right. I forgot for a moment. I suppose I'm not used to calling him by his first name," he chuckled.

Alice chuckled back, "Yeah, it took me a little while to get used to, too. It seemed kind of silly for me to call him 'Hatter' since that's my name now, too."

"Yes," Jack smiled, "Wait a minute. Now, you say he's been arrested? By whom?"

"By the suits."

"Not MY suits?"

"No, of course not," Alice said. "They said they were working for your mother, who, I hear, is having her minions go around and arrest anyone who was involved in The Resistance."

"Yes, that's what she's been doing all right."

"Are there any leads as to where she's been taking them?"

"We believe she's hiding in the mountains. There are tons of caves up there. My men are up there searching each one as we speak."

"Any luck?," Alice asked.

"Plenty of footprints, but they just go in circles."

There was a silence as Alice looked as though everything was hopeless and that she was going to start to cry. Charlie held her hand.

"Alice, I promise you, my men are magnificent. They're doing all that they can," Jack reassured her."

There was another pause.

"I swear, I never thought that she would go after David," Jack said.

"I know. I don't blame you, Jack," Alice said.

"Thank you."

"I'm just afraid for David, you know?," Alice said, getting more agitated. "What on earth is she going to do to them?"

"I don't know," Jack said.

"I wouldn't worry about the harbinger," Charlie spoke up. "He's brave and strong enough. He should be just fine."

"Thank you, Charlie," Alice said.

Just then, one of Jack's suits came barging in the door.

"Your Majesty, forgive the intrusion, but we have news regarding your mother."

"Excuse me," Jack said to the group.

He got up and went to meet the suit. The two began whispering and the rest watched intently. Alice still held tight onto Charlie's hand. A few moments later, the suit left and Jack returned to tell the group the news.

"We've found her hiding place!"


End file.
